The present invention relates to bodies, body attachments and tops for land vehicles and particularly to vehicles adapted for liveability and for transporting and carrying boat structures in place of and out of the plane of a normal fixed roof section, the boat structure fulfilling the normal roof function. The invention further relates to mounting and demounting of the boat from the vehicle and the installation of a demountable tent top and cover in place of the boat-roof.